1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to click-fit connectors for securely mounting armored cables to a cable connector box.
2. Related Prior Art
A connector for armored cables including, but not limited to BX and MC cables, is configured to be removably mounted to a wiring box. Typically used in a space-deficient environment associated with electrical wiring, wiring boxes may not be easily or conveniently accessed. The wiring box has typically a housing provided with a bottom, a peripheral wall extending from the bottom, and a lid removably topping the peripheral wall and closing the interior of the box. The peripheral wall typically has a plurality of openings shaped and dimensioned to receive respective cable connectors. Typically, a cable connector is configured with a hollow body traversed by a cable which is secured to the connector by screws or other types of fasteners. The connector itself is, in turn, coupled to a wiring box by means of external fasteners. Hence mounting a cable connector traversed by an armored cable is usually an onerous and labor-intensive task.
To minimize the above-discussed disadvantages associated with installation of armored cables, a click-fit connector has become available. The click-fit connector type is characterized by a hollow body configured with an inner spring which is operative to securely bias the installed connector against a wiring box and retain a cable within the connector. However, in practice, the engagement between a connector and box is not reliable, and the installed cable often wobbles and slips out of engagement. Furthermore, the known configuration of the click-fit connector does not provide reliable grounding of the installed cable.
A need, therefore, exists for a click-fit connector for armored cables that has a configuration allowing for a reliable mounting thereof to an electrical box in a simple and time-effective manner.
A further need exists for a click-fit connector for armored cables that has a configuration providing reliable grounding of an armored cable which is inserted into the connector.